


The Massage

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Massage, M/M, Mediwizard Harry, Quidditch Player Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry is the new medi-wizard for the Winbourne Wasps, Draco is not prepared.





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing Keyflight790 for the idea, first chapter isn't smut but the next one will be.

“Son of a bitch!” Draco groaned everything ached. He had pulled something rather serious in his lower back during his last game, and the moment he had caught the snitch, he had landed and all but crawled toward the medical tent. He hadn’t bothered to wait for his coach or the rest of the team, instead, Draco had pulled off his Quidditch leathers, and crawled onto the massage table, and lay face first on it.  
“Alright there Mr. Malfoy?” asked a familiar voice from above him a few minutes later. Draco would have turned around to see who was questioning him, but he didn’t have the strength.  
“Bloody fantastic, which is why I’m in here,” he snapped.  
“What seems to be the trouble?” the man asked.  
“I think I pulled my back during the last game,” Draco groaned. The man was silent and for a brief moment, Draco wondered if he had been left alone.  
“I’m going to need to undress you in order to massage you properly, are you comfortable with that?”  
Draco groaned, “As long as I don’t have to move.” The man chuckled and in a flash, the rest of Draco’s uniform vanished until he was bare naked on the table. He was certain he heard a hiss of breath, but everything hurt too much for him to care. The man in question placed a sheet over his lower half and grabbed a potion from the other side of the room. Draco sighed, it was all he could do not to scream. Several moments later the man returned, pouring something warm and fragrant over his skin, and began working his hands across Draco’s back.  
Draco shuddered, it was just enough pressure to ease the sudden tension a bit, but not quite enough to cause him pain. It was exquisite and Draco was certain he could fall asleep like this.  
“Is this pressure okay?” the man asked.  
“It’s… perfect,” Draco moaned. He was nearly asleep, but he thought he heard that sharp intake of breath again. He chuckled to himself, sure that it was his own breathing. The man’s hands moved across his back, moving to massage lower, pressing into the small of his back where the tension was strongest. Draco let out a small squeak of pain at that.  
“Is that where the pain is the worst?”  
“Ugh, yes,” Draco grunted.  
“I’ll be sure to focus my efforts there then,” he said. Draco nodded. The man was a genius, it had only been a few moments but he was already feeling better. True to his word, the man focused largely on his lower back, but managed to work his way back up Draco’s shoulders and arms, and then down towards his legs. Draco gasped. He hadn’t even realized he was holding tension in his thighs and calves until the man had begun to massage them as well and everything felt loose and comfortable. He massaged over Draco’s feet, pressing the pads of his thumbs into the arches of Draco’s foot causing him to gasp, and giggle. “Ticklish?” the man asked.  
“A little,” Draco said, trying to stifle his giggling. He could almost hear the man smile. He massaged his way up his other thigh, up his hip, then just as Draco thought the massage might be over, he began to massage over Draco’s arse. Draco gasped, he had experienced it before of course, but something about this man’s hands, which were admittedly rugged, moving over his arse made him desperately horny. It had been ages since a man had touched him in this way, but he was determined to be professional.  
“How are you feeling now?” the man asked, a few moments later, after he had finished the massage.  
Draco sighed, pulling himself up, “Better thanks. You’re bloody brilliant,” he said.  
The man in question chuckled. “You’re not so bad yourself. I’ve seen your games. You’ve improved a lot since school.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow at that. “I beg your…” he turned around with a gasp. There, standing directly behind him was Harry Potter. Bloody, buggering hell. Draco thought. Harry looked nothing like he had in school. Gone was the underfed, short, prat, and in his place was a fit god. With a beard, somehow more well kept than his hair had ever been at school and an incredible amount of muscles. It was all Draco could do not to drool. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal beefy forearms, and grey joggers which Draco did his best not to stare at. Harry cut a formidable figure, but why was he here? “Since when are you a medi-wizard?” was all he could ask.  
Harry smiled. “It was a relatively recent change,” he admitted with a shrug. “I was tired of being an Auror. I was always bandaging people up, giving my partners massages whenever they needed it, it just seemed fitting to make this change.”  
“I see,” Draco replied, though he very much did not see. Harry and Draco hadn’t seen one another in years, and there was something terribly unnerving thinking about the fact that Harry Potter of all people had just massaged his arse. Draco’s eyes widened at the realization. “Well, t-thank you for erm… helping me out,” Draco said. It was then that he realized he was still naked in front of Harry. _Bugger_. Harry smiled and pointed towards his pile of clothes that were laid out in the corner.  
“I’ll see you around sometime,” Harry said as he exited the tent. Draco nodded, staring after him. _He was going to need to get injured a lot more often_, he thought.


End file.
